


Android Sandwich

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor whump, Cuddling, Gavin is an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, If androids can even get that, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, connor is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: After Gavin is a dick and makes Connor walk for over an hour in a snow storm, Hank and Gavin have to make an android sandwich to warm Connor up again.





	Android Sandwich

Sometimes being a member of the police force sucked. It wasn’t all the blood, guts, gore and tragedy that happened to be most of the cases in homicide. No, it was the quiet cases, the gathering of information for a sting operation where half the time was spent travelling. The only thing that could make matters worse was to be assigned another partner. Hank had been perfectly happy working with Connor, driving around with him in companionable silence. What he hadn’t been so prepared for was to have Connor relegated to the back seat while Gavin fucking Reed sulked in the passenger seat up front.

They drove for hours even as the snow came down thicker and faster. A quick stop for a coffee and a stretch of legs was needed even as Connor informed Hank about androids not needing a break. It was good natured teasing without any real obnoxious rivalry as Hank grinned at the android. Neither of them mentioned how despite his words Connor was still standing outside of the car and closer to Hank than socially acceptable.

On the other side of the car Gavin slammed the door shut and jammed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie while grumbling. He needed coffee and a piss, and probably not in that order. Without another word he stalked past his travelling companions and was lost in the crowd of people finding refuge in the warmth of the service station.

“What’s crawled up his ass today?” Hank muttered.

“I don’t think we really want to be thinking about that kind of thing.” Connor’s snide remark had Hank snorting out a fond “you don’t say” before walking off to get his own coffee.

Meeting back at the car was fairly straight forward. Hank and Connor were already standing by the boot. They were giggling like teenagers as they drew cartoon cocks into the light dusting of the snow that had accumulated on the surface. Behind them the snow crunched and Connor turned to at least greet Gavin even if his efforts were only going to be met with hostility. He should have seen it coming really, Gavin stopping too close to Hank, the lieutenant turning and pulling his arm up from the car just right to knock Gavin’s hand wrapped around a paper cup of hot coffee. Still Connor could do nothing but watch in almost slow motion as the coffee – as foul and black as Gavin’s mood – tipped out over Hank’s jumper. The shouting and chaos that ensued was noisy and all round unpleasant.

Gavin sulked about his sudden lack of coffee while Hank stripped out of his scalding jumper before the coffee burnt him. A quick scan revealed no lasting damage but it was still going to smart for a few minutes. What was more worrying was that Hank was now without a warming layer to fend off the chill of the snow.

In his worry about Hank, Connor almost missed Gavin peeling off his fingerless gloves and wringing the remains of the coffee out of it back into his cup.

“I would not drink that,” he offered and got a glare for his efforts. “It now contains Pseudomonas fluorescens and Enterobacter cloacae which have a 69% chance of making you ill - which would not be conductive to our investigation.”

“Shut up tin can,” Gavin sniped and downed what little of the coffee was left in his cup while staring Connor down.

“Quit bickering and get in the car before I die of hypothermia,” Hank interrupted. Rather than challenge him on the facts of such a statement, Connor obediently got in the car, as did Gavin.

After a short few hours they finally arrived at their destination. It was difficult not to feel dismayed when they realised it was more of a cabin on the edge of the woods, a good 20 minute drive from the nearest city. Hank grumbled as they opened up the shack. It was small, a living room, two bedrooms, a kitchen and they were lucky the bathroom wasn’t still outside like a relic of days gone by. He rubbed his bare arms and set about getting the wood burner going.

“I know we’re meant to be looking into a hunting case but did HQ have to put us so out of the way of everything?” he grumbled.

“The hunts are said to occur in this forest so we’re ideally located for investigation,” Connor piped up. “Considering we will be outdoors for most of tomorrow I think it would be prudent to obtain a new jumper for you.”

Hank sighed as he looked at Connor.

“We just got in; do we really have to go out again?”

“You don’t.” His eyes swept over Hank’s clothes. “You’re not dressed appropriately. Detective Reed will accompany me and drive us back to the nearest town while you set up this accommodation to be fit for purpose.”

Any argument Gavin tried to put up was silenced quickly when two sets of eyes pinned him down. It wasn’t that Hank didn’t put up a fight against staying at the cottage and playing housemaid but even he knew what a stupid idea it was to try and brave the streets in search of a jumper in such weather without the right clothing.

Eventually Gavin threw his arms up in the air with a huff of annoyance.

“Fine, fine, I’ll drive Miss Daisy to the nearest town. You’ll have 20 minutes before I leave to return no more. I know your fancy android ass can accomplish this almighty important mission in that time.”

“Thank you Defective Reed, that’s much appreciated.”

“What did you just call me?” Gavin’s head whipped around in annoyance.

“Detective Reed, which is your name and rank, is it not?” Connor looked all too innocent and Hank had to busy himself with his luggage to not give the game away.

Muttering under his breath Gavin stormed out of the cottage and the door was left open in his wake, letting the warmth rush out after him.

“Guess you’d better get going,” Hank shrugged and waved Connor off.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Gavin made Connor sit in the back like some child. The satisfaction he anticipated fell rather short of anticipation when Connor simply thanked him for driving rather than pout and bicker about not being allowed in the front seat like an adult, like a human. Still, he bitterly held onto the silence that in his head was mildly antagonistic even as Connor placidly stared out the window. The drive took the better part of half an hour in the weather conditions and when they parked up Gavin made a show of setting a timer.

“Twenty minutes, Tin Can. I’m not waiting a minute more.”

He watched as Connor wandered off towards the shops and shook his head. There was a coffee shop not too far from the car so he made his way over there and finally got the caffeine fix he’d been craving since before the service station.

It was an uneventful 20 minutes that Gavin sat in the car for. He sipped his coffee and turned the alarm off when it blared. There was no sign of Connor but he still had a few more sips of coffee, he figured he could afford to wait a little longer. Eventually his cup was empty and Gavin sighed, he’d done his waiting, longer than promised even. It was time to head back, the storm was getting worse and soon he wouldn’t be able to drive in such conditions. As he pulled out into the light traffic he could just about make out a familiar figure hurrying towards the car. Gavin snorted in derision and sped off.

                “What do you mean he didn’t come back?” Hank’s voice was loud in the cottage.

“I mean I told him 20 minutes, waited a little longer but he still wasn’t anywhere to be seen so I came back. Don’t expect me to drive in such bad weather Hank. I told the plastic prick how long I’d wait. He didn’t show so I left him. I made no secret about it.” Gavin’s retort was waved off with disgusted disappointment.

“You left your partner behind Reed and that’s cold, even for you.”

“He’s an android, they don’t feel the cold, and his feelings won’t be hurt. He’ll either wait out the storm or turn up on the doorstep like some unwanted puppy. As long as he doesn’t piss on the carpet I’ll tolerate him.”

He got no reply; Hank threw himself down on the couch next to the roaring fireplace and proceeded to ignore him. That was fine though, Gavin could deal with silence; deal with being a non-entity in someone’s eyes. It was how he’d spent most of his time at the precinct anyway so it was no different now.

Time passed slowly. The storm knocked out all connection they had to entertain themselves the old fashioned way. Hank was reading while Gavin tried to throw cards into an empty trash can with little luck. It was all in the flick of the wrist, he knew it but he just couldn’t get the hang of it.

There was a thump against the door. The two men tried to disguise how badly they both jumped and eyed each other warily. Another thump. Cautiously Hank put his book to the side and reached for the door while Gavin eased his gun from its holster. The door creaked open but Hank’s bulk prevented him from seeing anything.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Hank’s voice rumbled and the nervous tension fell from his shoulders. It was replaced by worry and Gavin wondered when he got familiar enough with Hank to know his moods from just looking at him. It was moot point though when Hank stepped to the side and all but dragged a body into the room.

It was Connor, limbs barely moving as he stumbled jerkily through the door, hand stubbornly hanging onto a shopping bag. He stood just inside the door, hair coated in a layer of snow which slowly began to melt in the heat and drop down his face in rivulets. If Gavin didn’t know any better he’d have done a double take at the seemingly crying android.

Connor’s lips barely moved as he tried to speak but all that came out was a rasping hiss of air. There was no fluidity to his motions as Hank tried to usher him closer to the fire. His fingers had to be gently pried from around the bag and only moved after Hank cradled the hand in his for a minute to warm them up enough.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” he rumbled to Connor who nodded sharply. The usual suit Connor wore was soaked through now, a small puddle formed around his feet. Despite Hank’s urging Connor could barely move, frozen joints protesting and if Gavin had been feeling dramatic he couldn’t have sworn he heard them creaking.

The fire provided enough light for Gavin to be able to look at Connor properly. He was pale, more so than usual, face devoid of all colour and skin almost translucent. A human’s teeth would have been chattering and body trembling but Connor stood stock still, systems on the verge of shutting down. He tried not to feel guilty at leaving him behind, but when presented with such an image it was difficult not to. Gavin’s brain stuttered when he saw Hank start to pull the sodden jacket off Connor’s shoulders.

“Hey, wait, what the phck are you doing?” His indignation was met with a flat stare from Hank and completely ignored by Connor.

“What does it look like genius?” Hank threw over his shoulder and continued to guide Connor’s arms out of the sleeves before moving to the buttons of his shirt. They popped one by one and Gavin averted his gaze, there were some things he just didn’t need to see and Hank stripping Connor was one of those.

“Take it to the bedroom,” he grumbled.

“The fire is here, Connor needs to warm up. If you’re not going to help then go to your bedroom.”

Gavin bristled at the idea of being sent to his room like some rowdy teenager being disciplined. Given the options he trudged towards the other two.

“Looks like you’re managing just fine.”

He took a step back when Hank had finished stripping Connor down to his underwear and proceeded to pull his own shirt over his head too.

“Grab the blankets from the sofa and beds. And the pillows,” he instructed. Rather than watch him strip Gavin all but ran to get the required items.

He returned with his arms piled high and stopped in the doorway. Hank had steered Connor closer to the fire and had wrapped his arms around him from behind. His hands were gently easing Connor’s stiff joint into motion again, fingers massaging first one hand then the other before moving up his arm. The android was leaning into the warm body behind him, eyes closed and finally relaxing even as his mouth ticked down at especially stuck joints being prodded. They looked comfortable together and Gavin felt a pang of jealousy.

“Here,” he threw the small mound of bedding by their feet. Hank looked at him and Connor opened his eyes. It was impossible to tell whether he didn’t want to look at Gavin or simply couldn’t. His neck had been exposed to the elements for the over an hour long walk back to the cottage, his collar not offering much protection at all.

“You’re responsible for this, you might as well help,” Hank ground out. Reluctantly he detached himself from Connor’s back and spread the blankets out. “The fire isn’t enough heat.”

Realisation dawned on Gavin and he shook his head firmly.

“No. No way. I am not cuddling an android naked just to warm it up.”

“Nobody said anything about getting naked,” Hank replied and helped ease Connor down onto the makeshift bed. He levelled Gavin with a look that was impossible to argue with.

“Fine,” Gavin threw his hands up in the air. “But if you tell anyone about this you’re a dead man.”

“Why would I want to tell anyone that you and I had to share body heat with Connor?” There was contempt in Hank’s voice and Gavin tried very hard not to be hurt by it.

“I’m not cuddling him,” Gavin gave a final protest as he sank to his knees. In defiance he kept not only his underwear but also his socks on. Hank snorted and helped turn Connor into his chest. The android snaked an arm round his waist and snuggled in.

Tentatively Gavin shuffled closer and tried to not touch Connor unless he absolutely had to. He let out a hiss between clenched teeth as finally his skin touched the icy cold that was Connor.

“Your doing,” Hank muttered from Connor’s other side. Gavin chose not to reply and gritted his teeth as he suffered his fate.

Fluidity was slow to bleed back into Connor’s body. The first sign of it was the way he pushed closer into Hank who huffed a little at the cold but curled an arm up Connor’s shoulder to help him snuggle closer.

“Thank you,” Connor’s voice was muffled and soft. Gavin took it as a cue to remove himself from the awkward cuddle pile.

With a groan Hank turned onto his back and Connor followed him, a leg slung over his hips while his head nestled on a shoulder. It should not have struck Gavin as endearing but there he was, standing next to the blankets and staring down at them. After a moment he shook his head and grabbed another throw to cover the two of them.

“Thank you,” Connor repeated as he blinked up at Gavin from where he lay. There was more colour to his cheeks and lips now, he looked less translucent and ghostly. “Look in the bag.”

Blinking down at him in confusion Gavin walked to the shopping bag which Connor had clutched so determinedly. Inside the bag was another bag. It was soft and squidgy.

“Look under it,” Connor urged.

Sure enough there was a second, smaller bag at the bottom. Suspiciously Gavin pulled it out and hefted it in his palm. It was light, squishy and incomprehensible. An encouraging smile had him unravelling the rolled up bag and reaching into it. He pulled out a pair of brown fingerless gloves. The palms had leather patches while the fingers actually had button back mitten parts. Inside the gloves was a soft lining that was guaranteed to keep him warm.

“I’m sorry about your other gloves,” Connor offered. There was a beat of silence as Gavin looked between the gloves and the android still draped over his partner. “The assistant had to go out back to find ones your size, it’s what delayed me.”

“Thanks,” he managed to croak out and tried not to feel like too much of an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - @connorssock


End file.
